Beloved
by KissingThorns
Summary: Elizabeth knew that a child didn't just pop up out of nowhere. No, you had to have had a lover to have a child. The only problem is, who exactly was Ciel's lover, and why did his child look so much like Sebastian? A web of lies is woven quite tightly, no?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dominick Phantomhive?**

* * *

"Father!" Elizabeth Middleford's heart shattered.

"Father, who is that Lady?" The little raven haired boy questioned, tugging at Sebastian's long overcoat, frustration etched on his little face.

His other hand was held by none other than her darling Ciel Phantomhive. Lizzy just stared at the small boy, tears welling in her eyes as she gazed at him.

"Hush Dominick!" Ciel tugged the small boy's arm slightly, making the child fall silent. His eyes, however, never left Elizabeth.

Her world was falling apart with every passing day. First, Her mother had died of Cholera while visiting her long-time friend, Madam Lenora Capet in France, now this!

She understood it was natural for Sebastian to have children, and she'd have thought nothing of it if it wasn't for…If it wasn't the boy's eyes.

They were the eyes of HER Ciel.

She was dumbstruck. How was this possible? Why had she not heard of this child? Had she really been so blind as to not notice the child? Had she been absent from her beloved Ciel's life for so long that he had had time to have a child?

"-izabeth…LIZZY!" she was jolted from her thoughts by the voice of her betrothed.

Her eyes landed on Ciel.

He had grown up since she had last seen him. His hair had grown out to about his shoulders, and it had lightened considerably.

He still sported his eye patch, but with his now lengthened hair, it was barely noticeable. He had grown taller in the past five years, and was probably only six or seven inches shorter than Sebastian. He had grown out of his 13 year old body and matured into a handsome 18 year old.

Lizzy looked down and his hands and, sure enough, there was the Phantomhive ring. It was no longer on Ciel's thumb however, Lizzy noted. It was placed on his middle finger, and sat there in all it's glory.

She also noticed Ciel's nails were surprisingly long for a boy. They're length could rival Elizabeth's own nails.

And they were black.

"Ciel…" was all the blond girl could utter before the tears began to flow.

Sebastian just stood and watched the girl, a look of amusement on his usually placid face.

"Elizabeth…I…I'm…" Ciel stopped trying to speak as he knew it would be pointless.

He instead, let go of the azure-eyed boy's hand and pulled a plain white handkerchief out of his pocket and walked forward a few feet. His hand was only a few inches from Elizabeth's face when the unexpected happened.

The petite girls hand shot out and slapped the Earl's hand away.

Ciel's eyes widened in shock. "Lizzy…" Elizabeth's eyes widened in fury and Ciel stuttered. "Ciel! How could you do this! NO! never mind that, WHY Ciel!"

Ciel fell silent at the blond girls outburst, his eyes flicking from Lizzy to Sebastian.

The Demon's eyes were alight with amusement. The child beside him just cocked his head and gazed at the woman who had hit his Papa.

"Why Ciel?" Lizzy cried, tears streaming down her face. Ciel averted his gaze and instead focused his view on the floor.

This infuriated Elizabeth even more. "How could you do this to us Ciel? I love you! Don't you Love me!" Howled the blonde girl, her green eyes filled with desperation.

Ciel's head immediately shot up and he looked Elizabeth straight in the face. " Of course I love you Lizzy!…I just…"

Lizzy's eyes darkened. "You Just WHAT, Ciel Phantomhive?" Ciel mumbled something, his gaze fixed back on Sebastian.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Growled the infuriated blond.

Ciel's gaze then shifted from Sebastian to the young boy beside the demon, his eyes softening slightly, before moving back to Lizzy.

"I just don't love you the way you love me. I love you Lizzy, but as nothing more than my beloved cousin."

Elizabeth's knees suddenly felt weak. She would have fallen had Sebastian not caught her. She glared at the man. This was all his fault. Before he came along, Ciel had loved her best.

"Lizzy-!" came the gasp from Ciel as she landed in Sebastian's arms. She shot back up, a look of pure disdain on her face as she looked at Sebastian. She turned on her heel and raced towards the door that led outside.

Back to the carriage. Back to Paula. Back to where things made sense.

"LIZZY!" at the pained sound of Ciel's scream for her, whatever was left of her heart crumbled.

* * *

Ciel's hand was outstretched towards the door which Elizabeth had run out of.

"Bocchan, do you wish for me to go and retrieve Lady Middleford?" Sebastian's voice was laced with amusement as Ciel's hand fell to his side.

The earl only shook his head. "No…let her go…let this be a…a test of her loyalty. Should she betray me as I did her, destroy anyone who she relays the news of…this…to." Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, My lord."

* * *

Elizabeth wasn't the type to pace, but today, she did just that.

She crossed her room many times, each time, the same questions rolled through her mind.

'What exactly had happened to Ciel?' 'How exactly did that child come to be?' 'Should she tell her father?' 'What exactly was happening under the Phantomhive roof?'

She suddenly stopped and sat down at her desk and began writing.

_Ciel,_

_I have no idea what as happened to you, but since Sebastian has come into your life, you have changed. I don't know what is going on, but I am going to find out. Until then, I, Elizabeth Middleford, hereby renounce my engagement to Ciel Phantomhive._

_Elizabeth Middleford_

By the time she had finished, the page had tear drops littering it's surface.

"Aww, how cute! Right, Claude?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hell to Pay**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive- Age: 18. Height: 5'9 Species- Demon

Sebastian Michaelis - Age: Unknown. Height: 6'4. Species- Demon

Dominick Phantomhive (Michaelis)- Age: 3. Height 3'8. Species- Half Demon, Half Human

Elizabeth Middleford- Age: 19. Height- 5'6. Species- Human

Alois Trancy- Age: 20. Height- 5'8. Species- Human

Claude Faustus- Age: Unknown. Height- 6'4. Species - Demon

* * *

"FINNY!"

The Phantomhive gardener turned as his name rung out through the Phantomhive estate, nearly dropping his load of hedge trimmings.

There was a loud slamming of doors and the voice of Sebastian Michaelis getting louder and louder.

"FINNY!"

The shrill voice of Dominick Phantomhive sounded out again, causing Finnian to gaze up at the manor with wonder.

Ever since Ciel had come back from his year-long trip 2 years ago and brought back Dominick, the Phantomhive household had become much louder, and definitely more entertaining.

Stifling his laughter at the sound of a frustrated Sebastian yelling at the 3 year old Phantomhive inside the mansion, Finny continued to collect the trimmings off the hedge, humming to himself happily.

* * *

"FINNY!"

The black-haired Phantomhive looked around, azure eyes scanning the dining room for the gardener.

Dominick sighed, leaving the spacious room, only to come face to face with Sebastian.

"Dominick why aren't you-." Sebastian started, only to have a door slammed in his face. Dominick bolted. He knew if he was caught by the butler, there would be hell to pay.

Literally.

No sooner had he dove under the table, the door flew open to reveal Sebastian.

The demon's eyes darted around the room before zeroing in on the table.

He walked toward it, and pulled up the table cloth. He was met by a pair of glowing azure eyes.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Dominick just smiled widely before tilting his head. He then placed his hands beside his ears, and balled them into fists before,

"Meow."

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly. This gave the young Phantomhive time to make a break for the open door by darting between the tall demon's legs.

Dominick sniggered as he ran from the room.

"DOMINICK CAEL PHANTOMHIVE, COME BACK HERE!"

The boy only kept running, shooting up the stairs towards his Papa's study.

"FINNY!"

He screeched as he heard the quick stride of the Demon behind him, and tried to pick-up his pace, instead he slammed into none other than Maylene.

"Oh my, Visco-"

The boy shook his head and squeezed in between the maid's legs and grabbed onto the front of her dress to hide himself.

"EHHH!"

Maylene's face became scarlet as the boy stood under her dress, desperately trying to hide himself from his father.

"V-V-V-V-Viscount!"

Dominick stepped on the maid's feet in order to make her be quiet, succeeding. No sooner had the maid been silenced, Sebastian came around the corner.

Maylene froze and stuttered as soon as Sebastian looked at her.

"S-Sebastian!"

The butler ignored her and dropped his gaze to her legs. There, sure enough, was a set of small feet balancing carefully on the maid's own.

Sebastian looked back at Maylene's face before dropping to his knees.

Maylene gasped and her hands flew to her nose. Sebastian pulled up the front of the red head's dress, revealing the raven haired half demon.

Dominick sniggered before being pulled out from under the dress by the older demon.

No sooner had he straightened up with the azure eyed boy in his arms, Maylene squealed and bolted in the opposite direction, blood spewing from her nose in copious amounts.

Dominick tilted his head then looked up at Sebastian, whose eyes had never left the small boy.

The Phantomhive boy shrunk, willing himself to become smaller and smaller.

The Demon's garnet eyes were narrowed as he stared at the toddler he held.

The butler's face abruptly changed. His look of frustration flipped to a sly smile.

"F-Father…"

stammered the small boy, his face falling immediately as he saw the cunning look slide onto his Father's face.

"Come, Dominick, we are going now."

The boy began to squirm and resorted to his final, most drastic measure.

"PAPA!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I will NOT fail**

* * *

"Elizabeth Middleford… she is Ciel's fiancée isn't she Claude?"

Questioned The Earl of the Trancy family, his long, slender fingers digging into the cloth face of a stuffed schnauzer.

Laying on the bed beside the blond man was the torn Phantomhive company logo, some black strings and just the slightest amount of cotton still attached to the discarded crest.  
He tore away at the insides, fingers fishing around in the cotton stuffing, almost as if he was searching for something inside the rapidly diminishing body.

"Yes."

came the reply from the Earl's butler.

Alois smiled happily as he pushed out one of the shining blue eyes on the plush toy, two of his fingers poking out of the hole he had just created.

He hooked his fingers around one side of the hole, then pulled down, tearing the fabric until he could fit his entire hand through it.

"Claude…you are going to take me to Elizabeth. We are going to bring her here. She should be good bait for Ciel."

Claude just stared towards Alois, eyes cold.

"Your Highness…Why are you using Lady Elizabeth when you could just order me to go retrieve Earl Phantomhive?"

Alois froze. His hands stopped their mutilating of the small toy, and eyes flew to Claude.

"Because, Claude, every time I order you to obtain Ciel Phantomhive, you either only partly complete the job, or you fail me altogether, Now, I am trying something."

Claude's eyes narrowed, momentarily changing from their soft yellow to bright crimson at the earls words.

"I order you, take me to the residence of Lady Elizabeth, and make sure NO ONE notices her absence, no matter WHAT it takes."

Claude pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Your highness."

The remains of the plush dog was all that was left in the room, as the Trancy household fell into silence.

* * *

Ciel was shocked.

His hands were shaking slightly after reading the contents of the letter he had just received.

"Alois…Trancy…"

Within seconds, the earl's shock turned to fury.

Ever since Ciel was 13, he had been chasing around in pointless circles when it came to Alois Trancy.

Every time he had thought he had found a led on the other noble, he'd be led into a dead end.

The blond man had always treated Ciel as a child, and this entire thing, the fact Ciel was out for his revenge on Alois was treated like a game.

A game, it seemed where, for once, Ciel was evenly matched.

But, this time, The Trancy noble had gone to far. MUCH to far.

"SEBASTIAN!"

A yell erupted from the fuming Phantomhive lord, who folded up the letter with shaking hands.

Within seconds, the door opened, revealing his tall demon butler…and Dominick.

"PAPA, PAPA!"

Happily squealed the three year old, trying desperately to wriggle from the clutches of the butler.

Sebastian ignored the movements of the boy and just smiled at the other man.

"You called, Bocchan?"

Ciel growled at the nickname.

"How many times must I tell you Sebastian, I am no longer 'Bocchan'."

Sebastian continued smiling.

"My apologies, BOCCHAN. It just suits you so well."

Ciel rolled his eyes and motioned for the butler to release his younger prisoner.

No sooner had his feet touched the ground, Dominick raced across the room to Ciel, practically gluing himself to the earl's body.

Upon picking up the small Phantomhive and having the boy grab his neck in the tightest grip a three-year-old could manage, the Azure eyes of the aristocrat softened.

Sebastian gazed at the two, a strange expression on his face.

Ciel looked up from the toddler and saw the expression on his butler's face.

He chuckled.

"What are you trying to convince yourself of now Sebastian? That you do not care? Your unsure if you have come to think of me as more than just food and a body to use as you please. And if you do not care about me, then what do you feel for the boy?"

Sebastian sighed, running his hands through his raven locks.

"Bocchan…You are the soul I wish to devour, and a body I feel I can find sexual pleasure within. I feel nothing but hunger and lust when I look at you."

Ciel just nodded, not looking the least bit convinced.

"And as far as the boy goes, I see him only as a strange occurrence that hasn't happened since the reign of King Edward. He may be half of us, but that does not draw us together in anyway."

Ciel just continued to smile.

"Yeah, well Sebastian, who are you trying to convince exactly? Me? Or yourself?"

Ciel got up out of his chair behind his desk and slowly made his way to leave the room.

He placed the young half-demon on the ground and took his hand, leading him out of the room.

"Sebastian,"

came the voice of the Phantomhive lord from down the hallway, the amusement completely absent from his voice now.

"Take me the Trancy household. This time, I will NOT fail Elizabeth."

Sebastian nodded, even though the earl was unable to see the movement.

"Yes, My Lord." As Sebastian left the room, only one though was running through his head.

Who exactly WAS he trying to convince?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Carriage Rides, Undertakers and Lies, Oh My!**

* * *

The carriage rolled along the dirt road that led away from The Phantomhive mansion and towards the Trancy estate.

Sebastian's mind, however, was elsewhere. He was staring at Ciel, who was running his fingers through Dominick's raven hair.

The little boy really did resemble Sebastian.

Ciel was gazing at the boy, a real smile gracing his features.

Sebastian too, felt the corner of his mouth twitch, a small smile beginning to form on his placid face.

Sebastian remembered quite clearly however, when he found out that Dominick was forming inside of the earl.

* * *

"_S-Sebastian…"_

_The butler pushed open the door to the earl's room, just in time to watch him vomit all over the floor beside his bed._

_The demon smirked, meeting Ciel's eyes, a look of total revulsion playing in the azure depths._

_Ciel reached for his eye patch, but gave up halfway through the movement, as he felt another wave of nausea wash over him._

_"My, My Bocchan, is it possible I was to rough with you?" _

_the amusement in his butler's voice caused the lord to give the man the best glare he could manage before he was sick again. _

_"S-shut-up you." _

_Sebastian chuckled, his eyes now focused on the vast array of reddish-purple bruises littering the earl's pale neck, his smirk widening. _

_"Well, Bocchan, we should first get you out of your clothes."_

_Ciel noticed the look of hunger playing around on his butler's face and growled. _

_"Sebastian, it's four o'clock in the morning, my insides seem to want to see the outside world, I'm covered in my own vomit, and YOU'RE AROUSED!" _

_Sebastian chuckled, placing his hands on Ciel's shoulders, pulling the white fabric down, revealing even more hickey's._

_"No, of course I'm not aroused at Bocchan's predicament," _

_Sebastian licked the boy's ear, causing him to shiver. _

_"I'm aroused at you looking so helpless." _

_Ciel's face flared up, becoming scarlet up to his ears. _

_"GET OUT!" _

_Sebastian chuckled before shaking his head. _

_"My apologies Bocchan, but I couldn't possibly leave when your are in this state." _

_Ciel huffed indignantly, but making no further attempts to make the demon leave._

_Everything was cleaned quickly, leaving a nude Ciel standing alone in his bedroom._

_He felt another bout of bile well up in his throat, and his hands flew to his mouth. He felt a cool, gloved hand on his shoulder and suddenly the bile ceased it's ascent up his throat._

_"Come, Bocchan, I have a bath ready for you." _

_Ciel nodded, and tried to move towards the door, but fell forward._

_Sebastian caught him, naturally, and picked him up, holding the Phantomhive lord to his chest. _

_Then. something caught the demon's attention._

_Ciel seemed to be a bit heavier as of late._

_Along with that, the earl's abdomen was ever so slightly distended._

_Ciel shifted in the butler's arms, and Sebastian froze._

_What he felt, shocked the demon beyond recognition. _

_There was a light, but ever so deliberate flutter from the boy's stomach._

_Frankly, the thought of what that this could mean scared the demon._

_"Oh fuck no…"_

_Ciel shifted again, looking up at demon. _

_"What?"_

_Sebastian was, for once, at a loss for words. _

_"Bocchan…I…" _

_Sebastian shook his head, pushing the dark thoughts from his mind. _

_'This is not possible. Absolutely NOT!' _

_Sebastian smiled down at his Bocchan. _

_"We need to get you to your bath, as we wouldn't want it getting cold now would we?" _

_Ciel rolled his eyes, but snuggled into Sebastian's chest and quietly sighing with contentment. _

_They reached the bath, and Ciel had a hard time staying awake. _

_"Ahh…Bocchan, you have to stay awake, or else I may have to get in and save you."_

_Ciel only groaned, mumbling incoherently. _

_Sebastian sighed,_ _removing his gloves and turning to pick up the bottle of shampoo. _

_When he turned back around, Ciel was gone. _

_Sebastian looked into the clear water and, sure enough, Ciel had sunk under the water. _

_Sebastian smirked in amusement before taking off his overcoat and sliding into the tub behind the earl, soaking the rest of his clothing. _

_He pulled Ciel up from under the water, and as soon as the earls mismatched eyes opened, coughing and sputtering racked his body. _

_"S-Sebastian…" _

_Phantomhive earl sounded pathetic as he was pressed against the demon's clothed chest. _

_"Shhhh, Bocchan." _

_Reassured the butler as he soaped the earl's blue-gray tresses, grinning as the boy moaned softly. _

_The demon reached down to caress the boy's abdomen as he usually did, but once again was met by the strange movements._

_Sebastian cleared his throat and tried to speak, but his voice refused to meet him._

_Sebastian sighed, finally resigning himself to the fact that this was exactly what he had been afraid of._

* * *

"-ther…father…FATHER!"

Sebastian was jolted from his thoughts by a certain raven haired toddler's assault on his legs.

"My apologies, Dominick. What were you saying?"

The half demon huffed before giving Sebastian a glare that could rival Ciel's.

"I said, what is you thinkin' about?"

Sebastian smiled at the intensity of the stare that was being directed at him.

That was CLEARLY Ciel.

"I was pondering where exactly I are going to leave you while we are out on…business."

Ciel's head shot up as he heard what Sebastian said.

"What do you mean where do we leave him?"

The butler's gaze switched from Dominick to Ciel, who looked damn near livid.

"Are you suggesting we bring the boy? If my memory serves correct, you said that this child would never come within five-hundred feet of Earl Trancy. Are you taking that back now?"

Ciel growled, a light blush of embarrassment appearing on his face.

"W-well where's your bright idea on where we leave him?"

Sebastian smirked.

"Undertaker."

* * *

By the time the trio arrived at there destination, it was nightfall and it had begun to rain.

Sebastian had Dominick in his arms, shielding the child from the rain by loosely wrapping him in his overcoat.

Ciel also had less effective, but still useable form of rain protection. Sebastian's Arm.

"Bocchan, I will be right back."

Sebastian handed the small, lightly snoring toddler to Ciel, then made his way towards the doors that lead to the potential baby-sitter.

He stopped just short of the door, then turned to smile at the earl.

"And do try not to be abducted in my absence."

Before Ciel could utter any type of response, the demon was gone.

"Idiot."

Within minutes, as expected, the loud, rambunctious laughter of the undertaker rung out though the street.

Dominick shifted in Ciel's arms, and as the earl looked down, he was met by a pair of sleepy, sapphire eyes.

"Papa…what was *YAWN* that?"

Mumbled the toddler as he freed his arms from Sebastian's black overcoat and stretched.

The doors opened to reveal a grinning Sebastian.

"You may enter now."

Ciel quickly entered, placing Dominick in Sebastian's arms as he shook his head lightly, sending droplets of water flying around the room.

Sebastian pulled his soaked overcoat off of the hybrid child and placed the boy on the floor.

Dominick's attention was immediately taken by the Undertaker.

"Ohohoho, so this is the child that Mr. Sutlcliffe has been going on about…"

The man looked at Ciel.

"My my earl, you seem to have quite the predicament."

Ciel was about to speak but was cut off by Sebastian.

"I would prefer if you did not speak of the heir of Phantomhive as a burden, predicament or anything of the sort, if you please."

Ciel was taken aback by the protectiveness that filled the demon's voice.

"Sebastian…"

Chuckling, the silver-haired shinigami nodded.

"But of course Sebastian. So when exactly will you ret-."

There was a bang from behind the table on the other side of the dimly lit room followed by a childish,

"Opps…"

Dominick had knocked over a model of the human body, but had moved fast enough to avoid injury, thanks to his demonic speed.

There was silence for a moment before the shinigami broke it.

"I like this boy already."

* * *

Elizabeth awoke in a daze.

Her head was foggy, and she couldn't remember a thing.

All she understood at the moment was that she was currently laying on a large bed with a purple, silk duvet.

Her blonde hair was falling into her face and flowing down her shoulders.

She decided to sit up and take a look around the room she was in.

She was surprised.

There was a man with platinum blond hair and crystal blue eyes staring at her from a plush armchair across the room.

At the door there was also two others.

One was a man with dark hair and he was extremely tall.

The other was a woman, presumably a maid due to her outfit, with long, silver-blue hair.

This woman also sported a bandage that covered her entire right eye and most of her face as well.

Lizzy was in awe of the beauty that radiated from this woman.

Elizabeth noticed, however, that this woman kept her eyes down and wouldn't even bring her eyes up off of the floor.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth continued looking at the woman by the door, assuming that was her name.

"Elizabeth."

Lizzy noticed that the black haired man was staring at her.

Then it hit her. She was probably Elizabeth.

She turned towards the blond man that sat in the armchair, and he smiled.

"Elizabeth. How are you feeling, dear?"

She smiled back, feeling a bit uneasy at being called dear by this man.

Did they know each other?

"I'm fine thank-you…umm…pardon my asking…but, who exactly are you?"

The blond got up and walked towards her, that soft smile still on his face.

"I'm Alois Trancy."

The man's smile faltered, a somewhat anxious look taking the place of the it.

"I'm hurt you do not remember me."

Elizabeth giggled awkwardly.

"W-Well, Mr. Trancy, you see…I cannot even remember who I am…or how I got here…or even what happened before this point…"

The hurt look vanished from Alois's face in an instant, being replaced with a look of absolute glee.

"Oh, Lizzy darling! I didn't realize! Of course I forgive you for not remembering me now that I know you are confused!"

Elizabeth tilted her head, wondering what the man meant.

"What do you mean, Mr. Trancy?"

The smile on the the blond's face widened.

"Why, Lizzy darling, I'm your Fiancé."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Some Things are better left unresolved**

* * *

"My…fiancé?"

Elizabeth's eyes were full of confusion, which was exactly what Alois had been hoping for.

"Yes, Elizabeth. We have been engaged since you were 14."

Claude's eyes never left Alois's face as the earl continued his fabrication.

"You see, you were once engaged to a boy named Ciel Phantomhive, but then something happened and you called off the engagement. About 3 years after that, your mother lost her life to Cholera. Her dying wish was that you be put under the care of the Trancy family."

Elizabeth nodded slowly, wondering why she could not remember any of this…she vaguely remembered dancing with the Trancy earl years ago at a party…she also remembered Ciel.

He had blue-gray hair, and sported an eye patch.

The visible eye had been the most beautiful blue color.

Lizzy also remembered her maid, Paula, who had accompanied her everywhere, as well as her mother and father.

"Umm Mr. Trancy…where is my father? What about Paula?"

Alois looked at the girl, mock-pity gracing his features.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Lizzy, but your father was burned to death by a burglar who broke into your house. Your maid, Paula, was killed protecting you. She was shot and bled to death."

The look of pity lifted off his face, to be replaced by a look of concern.

The look almost caused Claude to smile, seeing as the look was as fake as the earl himself.

"You're lucky that Claude and I were there or else you would have been killed as well."

Elizabeth's eyes began to water. Her entire family…her beloved maid…they were all…they were all…

"Dead…they…they are…all..."

Alois nodded, the side of his mouth twitching as he tried to keep from smiling at the pathetic girl's grief.

"Master, we must leave now, or else you may miss your guests."

Alois nodded somberly at his butler's words.

"I will return soon, Elizabeth. Please refrain from leaving the room, as I wouldn't want you to get lost, especially in your fragile state."

The flaxen haired man turned to the maid at the door.

"Hannah, you will stay here with Lady Elizabeth for the time being. **DO NOT** leave this room unless I expressly direct you to do so."

The maid nodded, eyes never leaving the floor as she moved to the side to let Claude open to door.

"Farewell, Elizabeth."

The earl left the room, followed closely by his butler.

As soon as the door closed, Lizzy burst into tears.

Hannah remained silent beside the door.

* * *

Ciel glared at the butler from across the carriage.

"Bocchan, what are you thinking about?"

Sebastian questioned, mimicking the earl, as a smile spread across his face.

The Phantomhive lord didn't speak; he just turned his head and stared out the window into the dark night.

The silence that filled the carriage was suffocating.

Sebastian didn't seem to mind the silence, and just continued to watch the blue-gray haired boy.

Every few minutes, the earl's eyes would flicker back to the butler and each time the butler would meet his eyes with a smile, making the earl blush lightly and look back out the window.

"Idiot."

Ciel mumbled. Sebastian would only smile even wider at the discomfort his Bocchan was in.

"Bocchan. What exactly do you plan to do once we arrive? I have no doubt that Earl Trancy is preparing for us as we speak."

Ciel turned to meet Sebastian's eyes, his face a picture of sheer determination.

"We are going to get Elizabeth…and we will stop at nothing, and I mean **NOTHING** in order to bring her back."

As soon as Ciel turned away, the smile slid off Sebastian's face.

Ciel turned his head towards the window again, a barrage of unsettling thoughts occupying his mind.

Sebastian, however had only on thought running through his.

_Why?_

The carriage arrived at its destination two and a half hours after the earl and his butler had left their son with the Undertaker.

The boy glared at the large mansion before him.

Somewhere, within this accursed place, was his cousin.

"Err, Sebastian?"

Bard whispered, noticing the sheer hatred occupying his master's face.

The auburn eyed demon continued watching the lord.

"What am I to do now?"

Sebastian didn't even glance at the pyromaniac beside him as he gave his answer.

"Leave. We will return once Bocchan says so. I have a feeling we will be here for sometime."

Bard only nodded as he climbed back onto the front of the carriage and directed the horses pulling the thing away from the mansion.

Sebastian walked up behind his master and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Bocchan, shall we go?"

The teen nodded and the two began the walk up to the large mansion, and Alois Trancy.

* * *

"Claude, you are not to go near Ciel under **ANY **circumstances, do you understand me?"

Alois spat venomously at the butler.

The yellow-eyed man nodded.

"Yes, your highness."

"Good. Now, prepare for their arrival. I demand that you tell me when they arrive before you answer the door."

Claude nodded again before turning on his heel, leaving the flaxen haired earl alone.

The man smiled slightly and walked towards his room.

Once there, he locked the door and moved towards his bed.

The earl fell forward onto the bed and felt something sting the corners of his eyes.

He blinked, and a tear dropped onto the bed sheets.

They continued as the earl laid there in complete silence.

On the outside.

_Claude wants Ciel. Claude doesn't want me. Claude discarded me. Why Claude?_

"**WHY?**"

The scream reverberated around the room before fading to silence.

Alois winced as his head began to ache.

_Ciel…you did this to me…this is your fault…this is all your fault…_

The words continued to swirl around his head as he lay on the soft bed.

The lord suddenly smiled, tears still streaming down his face.

He began to laugh.

His laughter started from quiet giggles to loud howls of sadistic glee.

"Ciel Phantomhive… I will be sure to destroy your beloved Elizabeth. I will make you watch as I pull her apart, so that all the while, she will be blaming you for it."

The man's laughter continued even after his words did.

Even still, tears continued to roll down his face.

Images began to invade the blonde's mind.

_Claude hovering above him, eyes deep red._

_Alois's body was in immense pain, yet crying out at Claude._

_"More, Claude!"_

_Alois grabbed at his head, tearing at his hair and skin, trying desperately to rid himself of the image._  
_Blood began to run down the earl's face as he clawed at his flesh._

_"Yes, your highness."_

_The butler had obliged and began to move at an alarmingly fast rate, causing the blonde to scream out in pain, yet still relishing the fact he was connected to Claude._

The image flashed.

_Claude turned into Hannah, who was sitting beside him, a small smile on her face._

_His face hurt._

_Everything hurt._

His fingers were caked with blood, and the occasional blond hair could be seen underneath his bloodied fingernails.

He missed the knocking on the door to his room.

_This image vanished and was replaced with Claude's face._

_He was smiling._

_There was a sudden, loud crack, then silence._

**"CLAUDE! CLAUDE!"**

The doors flew open and footsteps neared the blond.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and Alois ceased his self-mutilation and the images vanished.

"What's wrong?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Putrescent Flowers**

* * *

Alois spun around, eyes widening as he discovered who was addressing him.

It was Elizabeth.

"Alois…What's wrong?"

The blonde lord felt fury rise up within him.

How dare this girl enter his chambers without his permission, how dare she lay a hand on him!

He was about to lunge at the girl when he met her eyes.

They were full of a type of emotion Alois had not seen since he was very young.

They had compassion.

He had only been looked at like this by one person.

"Luka…"

Elizabeth tilted her head in confusion.

"What?"

Alois felt more tears well up in his puffy, blood-shot eyes.

They began to roll down his face, turning crimson when they mixed with the blood from his wounds.

"Luka…Luka…"

Elizabeth realized what she was doing was probably going to get her in trouble, but she didn't care.

If he was her fiancé, then this was perfectly fine for when he was in distress.

The blonde girl leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around the blonde man's trembling body.

Alois's eyes widened, his body freezing immediately.

The only people to hold him like this…they…they…

* * *

"_Hey, embrace me."_

_Hannah smiled. _

"_I will embrace you."_

_Alois relaxed in the demon's arms, feeling himself become warmer and warmer, purely due to Hannah. _

_He could almost feel his little brother's arms joining Hannah's and embracing him as well._

"…_D-Do it Hannah."_

_Hannah tightened her grip on the boy before nodding, feeling tears well up in her eyes._

"_Yes, Your Highness."_

_Alois raised his face up to Hannah's before closing his eyes._

_The demon smiled sadly, before lowering her face to meet the boy's._

* * *

Alois shook again, only, he didn't push Elizabeth away like he should have.

He simply let the girl embrace him, secretly relishing the feeling of being held like this.

Not being held out of lust, or being held due to an order, but just simply being held.

A small smile formed on the man's face.

Across the room, Hannah gently closed the door.

* * *

_Hannah smiled down at the body her master had been sharing until moments before, the traces of the boy's soul still lingering on her lips. _

_Her master's soul still tasted so much like the boy she had cared so much for, only, Jim's had been full of agony, suffering and impurity…_

_She smiled, almost hearing the laughing voices of the two boy's she had cared so much about ringing within her head._

"_Luka, do you love me?"_

_There was the sound of soft giggling before a young voice answered. _

"_Yes, Your Highness."_

_The female demon smiled before gazing at the two other demons that had entered only moments before._

_They had identical looks of absolute shock on they're faces, almost disbelieving what they had witnessed._

"_Hannah…"_

_The woman smiled before walking right past the raven-haired males._

_With a flick of her hair, Hannah whispered her parting words._

"_I am a demon. A sympathetic demon, but a demon all the same."_

_The butler stayed frozen in place as the light-haired demon left._

_Sebastian was the first to break out of his trance, rushing over to the discarded Phantomhive ring that now lay completely abandoned on the musty floor, dropping to his knees._

"_Bocchan…You…you've left me once again…"_

_Claude shook his head before turning to leave the dark space, but not before calling out to the kneeling butler behind him._

"_How pathetic. Letting your master be taken away from you repeatedly. You are a disgrace as a butl-"_

_There was a loud squelching noise before blood began to pour off the bespectacled demon. _

_Sebastian gave his arm a sharp jerk, and there was a sudden crack and tearing noise of fabric as Claude's arm was torn from his shoulder._

_The demon's breath hitched as Sebastian smiled and threw the arm into one of the cogs from the large clock tower, watching with satisfaction as it was torn to pieces by the metal machine._

"_I am, as I have told you before, just one hell of butler." _

_W__ith that, the auburn eyed demon left, leaving the other to bleed in the dark room_

_Sebastian stepped out onto the veranda like structure that was beneath the large clock face, looking up, and his gaze was met by a large, white-blue moon. _

_He smiled. _

"_Bocchan…I will retrieve you, even if I must wrench your soul from the depths of that woman with my bare hands. I will never let anyone touch you ever again."_

* * *

The room was silent, save the breathing of the two nobles it contained..

Both blonde's were completely still.

Alois felt no need to speak, as being in Lizzie's arms felt, in a somewhat ironic way, right.

The girl smiled slightly, feeling somewhat awkward, but happy at the same time.

From what she remembered, Ciel had never let her hold him…

Both blonde's were happy for that short time, each one in they're own little world.

This happy world was shattered, however, when there as a sharp knocking on the door.

Elizabeth jumped and pulled away from the blonde man she had been previously embracing, a rosy blush coloring her face.

" Master, your guests have arrived."

The deep, monotone voice of his butler broke the Trancy lord's reverie, and his eyes snapped to the door, a look of murderous intent overtaking the man's pale features.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the look that slid onto her fiancé's face, a small gasp escaping from her parted lips, despite her best attempts to stifle it.

The earl's eyes flipped to Elizabeth for a moment before he stood, walking towards the girl, a look of impish delight engulfing the previous look of homicidal rage.

"Oh Elizabeth, love, I have some business to attend to. I would be honored if you would accompany me."

Elizabeth nodded lightly, her gaze never leaving the Trancy earl's own sky blue eyes..

Alois smiled before be extended his arm for her to take.

The blonde girl hesitated for a moment before the smallest of smiles graced her features and she accepted the earl's arm.

Alois smiled widely, leaning down to whisper in the younger girl's ear.

" I have only one requirement for you Elizabeth, and you must not disobey me, ok?"

The blonde girl blushed lightly before she whispered a small "Yes."

The impish look in the Lord's eyes intensified.

" The man we are about to meet with has been trying to take you away from here again so that he can collect your inheritance. I am the only one here who truly cares about you, Elizabeth…"

The blonde girl had frozen at the Earl's words, but nodded slowly, accepting the man's proposal before even hearing the actual proposition.

"That is why, you must not, under any circumstance, believe anything The Earl Ciel Phantomhive says to you. "

* * *

Sebastian looked up at the sky, feeling Déjà vu wash over him.

It was the anniversary of the day that he had his Bocchan stolen from him again.

The same night he had told himself he would never let anyone touch HIS Bocchan ever again, no matter what it took.

"Sebastian, what are you doing exactly?"

The butler shook his head before smiling at the small lord he was shadowing.

"Nothing in particular for you to be worrying about."

Ciel rolled his eyes before moving towards the mansion.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

This was definitely the last place in the world he wanted to be.

The lord would never admit it, least of all to Sebastian, but he would rather be back at the mansion, holed up in his study with Dominick for the remainder of the evening.

Sadly, that was not an option.

"Bocchan, look."

Ciel was jolted from his thoughts by Sebastian's breath ghosting over the back of his neck.

The Phantomhive flushed before turning to slap the butlers face away from him.

"Stop playing around."

The butler only smiled, pointing a long, gloved finger towards the door of the Trancy manor.

The royal blue eyes of the boy fell onto two figure silhouetted in the light spilling from the doors of the mansion.

Ciel's jaw nearly dropped at the sight before him.

"Bocchan, I don't mean to be rude, but it is considered impolite to stare."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Superiority Complex**

* * *

_Angry auburn met amused scarlet._

"_Why are you hesitating, Sebastian?"_

_The butler's eyes coldly glared at the other, flicking back and forth from the demon boy to the other tiny creature that lay curled up in Ciel's tight embrace. _

_Sebastian growled at the boy that stood in front of him, preparing to turn and leave the suddenly very hot room, when a soft noise stopped him. _

_He turned to see the earl begin purring softly as he looked down at the small being that was laying quietly in his arms, it's blue eyes wide with awe as it stared up into red, slited eyes._

_The sight made Sebastian's chest tighten._

_The demon's exchanged looks, and the butler sighed._

_He was, in a way, at fault for this. _

_He always took care of his mistakes accordingly, but then, why could he not do so with this one?_

"_Bocchan…what do you wish of me?"_

_A wide smile spread across the demon earl's face, causing Sebastian's eyes to widen slightly._

"_Explain to me, what exactly __**YOU **__intend to do, Sebastian."_

_The Lord's words caused a small smile to appear on the raven-haired butler's face._

"_My, my Bocchan. __You never cease to surprise me__."_

_The ex-human only smiled before shifting his gaze back to the small child he was holding._

"_Dominick.__"_

_The elder demon cocked an eyebrow, his smile staying firmly in place._

"_Pardon me, Bocchan?"_

_Ciel never took his eyes off of the small individual as he spoke again._

"_His name is __Dominick.__Dominick__ Phantomhive."_

_Sebastian's gaze turned to the small boy that was laying in the earl's embrace._

"_Is that it? It sounds so…unlike you, Bocchan."_

_Ciel's gaze flew immediately to the child's father, eyes glowing angrily._

"_What are you talking about?" _

_The demon butler's smile widened at how riled up he had gotten his 'master'._

"_Why not give him a secondary name?"_

_Ciel was about to snarl at the butler, but then the earl's mind began to process what the man had just suggested._

_The raven haired man watched the young earl's eyes, noticing the ways they began to shine as he considered the butler's words._

_Ciel would never admit it, but he knew Sebastian had a point. _

_But he wasn't going to tell Sebastian that. _

_No way in __**HELL**__._

_The earl's eyes flew to Sebastian's, trying his best to look annoyed._

"_Then, demon, what do you suggest?"_

_The butler's face lit up in an eerie glow._

"_Cael."_

_Ciel's eyes narrowed before they moved to the little boy, it's little, azure eyes focusing on the earl's eye patch, a look of uncertainty etched on the baby's face as he reached for it._

_The earl looked away from the boy, only to be met by his butler's hand caressing his face._

_Given the circumstances, one would only assume that the Phantomhive lord would have snarled at his butler for touching him so casually, but this was not the case._

_A light blush colored the now crimson-eyed boy's cheeks and he muttered words that would be incoherent to anyone but his butler._

_The raven-haired demon smirked before leaning down to whisper into the other's ear._

"_And I you, Bocchan."_

"_Oh, let's just leave."_

_The earl flushed as the butler dropped to his knees and bowed, placing his left hand on his chest._

"_Yes, My Lord."_

* * *

"_Ahh~ No, st-stop…AHH, SEBASTIAN!" _

_Maylene flared a bright scarlet and blood spurted from her nostrils as Ciel's voice rang about the mansion._

_No matter how many times the maid had heard these types of sounds coming from her master's study, she never could prepare herself for the amount of blood she would lose._

_It had been 6 months since Ciel and Sebastian had returned from their year long "business trip", and as of three weeks ago, these noises could be heard coming from various rooms in the mansion._

_It had been a shock to the entire household when Ciel had returned with a child he claimed to be, "The Viscount and future Earl of Phantomhive." _

_However, it had been even more shocking when the household heard noises like the ones Maylene had heard only seconds ago three weeks ago. _

_While Finny and Bard were oblivious and believed Sebastian's excuses of the young master having caught a flu from Paris, Maylene was not so naïve._

_She was highly suspicious of what was actually going on and was ninety-nine percent sure that what she believed was happening was, indeed, happening behind closed doors._

_Her master and Sebastian were…involved._

_She had figure it out, not by simple deduction skills, but by experience._

_The maid shook her head, remembering it like it was yesterday…_

* * *

_The red haired maid hummed happily to herself, folding one of her master's shirts. _

_She was pleased that Sebastian had had put more faith in her and had begun to let her take care of the young master's clothing…even if it was only folding it and putting it away._

_Maylene smiled. "Well, it's a start."_

_After finishing off the last of the young master's shirts, the maid neatly piled up the clothes on top of each other in a large wicker basket. _

_She picked it up by it's handles and began her long walk up to her master's bedroom, never ceasing her humming._

_Until she got about 10 feet from the young master's bedroom._

"_I said __**NO **__Sebastian! S-stop this insta-ahh!"_

_The maid froze, her ears catching the quiet words of her master. _

_She couldn't believe her ears._

_What exactly was going on?_

_She placed the basket down as quietly as she could and tip-toed forward._

_She knew if she was too loud, Sebastian would definitely hear her, if he hadn't already._

_Maylene was able to get right up to the door, and noticed it was slightly ajar._

_She took a deep breath before peering through the crack in the door._

_What she saw almost made her pass out._

_Sitting on the side of the young master's bed was Sebastian, one of his arms holding Ciel up as the boy's head fell back, his neck being greedily devoured by the butler._

_The soft moans that spilled from the young lord's lips only caused the maid's head spin and her knees to become weak. _

_It was so…so…erotic._

_She caught sight of the butler's other hand, and this time, her legs really did give out._

_His hand had slipped inside the boy's pants and had proceeded to move at and achingly slow pace._

_The earl's moans became louder as the butler's hand made short work of the boy._

"_Se-Seb..Ahh…Sebastian…"_

_The maid watched the scene in awe. _

_A strangled cry was ripped from the young lord's mouth as his back arched._

_Maylene heard Sebastian chuckle and whisper something into the boy's ear._

_She looked up at Sebastian's face, and yelped._

_He was looking right at her, his eyes sparkling with roguish glee as he lifted his right hand to his lips._

_The butler's tongue poked out from between his lips and Maylene gave a soft gasp._

_He ran his tongue from his wrist all the way up to the tip of his middle finger, his eyes fixed intently on the maid that was kneeling on the floor outside of the room._

_She couldn't take it anymore, and tearing her eyes away from the sight before her, she fled._

_Little did she care that she had left a basket of clean, neatly folded clothes sitting in the middle of the hallway._

_The maid cried out and grabbed at her face, trying to stem the flow of blood that spewed from her nose._

_That day would be fixed forever in her mind, as well as the look she had gotten from Sebastian later that night when she was making her way to bed. _

_He had simply looked at her, given her the same look her had only hours ago and pressed his index finger to his lips before simply walking away._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Silk or Snakeskin?**

* * *

Alois had his arm firmly wrapped around Elizabeth's waist . The "couple" stilled as the Phantomhive Lord walked towards them.

Alois's Eyes lit up, welcoming the Phantomhive Earl with a cynical smile.

"Welcome back, Ciel. How long has it been?" The blonde girl tensed as her eyes met Ciel's. He looked livid. She averted her gaze and instead focused her eyes on the ground.

"Not long enough, Alois Trancy. Now I'd rather we cut to the chase here, so give me back Elizabeth."

The calmness in the earl's voice was unsettling.

It had begun to rain.

Alois only shrugged.

"Now now Ciel, Why would you want to take away MY Fiancée? I never took you to be so lustful."

The Phantomhive Earl froze, eyes widening before quickly concealing the action by shaking his head and chuckling darkly.

"You aren't Serious are you? HA! This is a whole new level of insanity for you, Trancy. You underestimate Elizabeth's intelligence."

This didn't seem to perturb the Trancy Lord in the slightest, for he only pulled Elizabeth closer to him.

He lifted his free hand and brushed some hair away from Elizabeth's ear before leaning forward to whisper into the newly exposed part of the girl's anatomy.

"He lies Lizzy. Only I care for you." The blonde man purred, letting his tongue poke out for a moment, allowing the Phantomhive earl and his butler view the contract mark upon it.

There was a bright flash and the sky lit up before it was joined by a large crash of thunder.

Ciel growled and clenched his fists.

Sebastian only smirked.

The contract was bright blue, yet still had underlying tones of gold around the edges.

Lizzy, completely oblivious to what was going on between the two Earl's, nodded, her skin flushing and eyes tearing up at Alois's words.

The flaxen haired girl pulled out of the blonde man's embrace and stood squarely in front of Ciel, a look of solid determination etched on her face.

"Earl Phantomhive, As much as I appreciate your concern, I am living with my Fiancée now, and will no longer require anything from you, cousin or not."

Ciel's eyes widened at the words that were coming from his cousin's lips.

The rain had become torrential now and the wind had picked up alarmingly quickly.

"Please refrain from returning to the Trancy estate unless you are invited…and most certainly do not return if you are going to continue with this…this…unholy behavior."

Sebastian was trying his best to hold back an enormous smirk as the girl finished her speech.

Ciel was silent.

Had Elizabeth seriously just said that? What in the name of God was going on!

Alois smiled and held out his hand to the girl before him as she turned around.

She smiled warmly at the Trancy Lord and stretched her hand out to take Alois's.

"Lizzy! Stop this nonsense! You are confused! He is feeding you lies! He is taking advantage of yo-."

SMACK!

The Azure eyed lord was silenced by A sharp slap to the face.

Everyone was silent, including the butlers.

Elizabeth panted heavily before turning on her heel and stalking past Claude, Hannah and the Triplet's and into the bowels of the manor.

Alois cackled gleefully before sweeping into a deep bow and prancing around the stunned Earl.

"My my, Ciel, looks like the dog's become the bitch!"

The lord did not respond, he only lifted his hand to run his fingers over his red cheek, appalled.

The platinum-haired male smiled maliciously before straightening up.

"Claude, show Earl Phantomhive to his room. It is not fit to be traveling in this weather."

Claude nodded, and Alois happily scampered into the safety of the manor, humming happily.

The Phantomhive Lord and Butler remained silent for a moment.

Claude turned and followed his master.

"Follow me."

Ciel refused to move. Sebastian nudged the Earl's back with his hand slightly, and, eliciting no reaction, sighed.

"Come now, Bocchan, I can't have you catching a cold now, can I?"

The earl remained rooted in place, ignoring his butler, whether intentionally or not, the raven-haired Demon did not know.

Beginning to tire of his master's unusual behavior, Sebastian pulled his trump card.

"Bocchan, if you do not get inside soon, you will become sick and have to stay here longer than what we originally intended…and then Dominik will be unable to return home."

That did it.

The Saxe-haired boy blinked a few times before nodding.

Ever so quietly, he agreed to go inside.

Sebastian smiled and lifted the teenager up and into his arms.

It was a sight to behold, as the Lord was much taller then he used to be at thirteen.

* * *

The storm outside the manor raged on.

A pair of Red eyes watched as the door closed behind the demon's.

The eye's followed a light as it bobbed past the windows on the second floor, briefly illuminating the forms of two people.

Scarlet faded to blue, and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: All the Kings Horses**

* * *

"_Sebbain!" _

_Sighing, the butler began to rub his temples. _

"_SEBBAIN!"_

_The demon turned, eyes locking onto the little boy who was sitting on the lap of Earl Phantomhive._

_The boy smiled widely, before;_

"_ME-OOOW!"_

_Ciel smirked as he watched his butler's face. _

"_Well, Well, Sebastian, your wish has come true. I am allowing you a cat."_

_The Saxe-haired boy raised his hand to stroke the demon's doppelganger on the head, earning himself a meow of appreciation, followed by an outbreak of purring._

_Sebastian only smiled sarcastically and rolling his eyes, turning back to the tea he was preparing for the lord._

_The butler took the empty cup over to the smirking earl before placing it on the desk top. _

_Ciel reached out to take the 'tea' but was stopped by the young half-demon on his lap, who quickly lunged for the cup, taking it between his tiny hands._

"_Mine."_

_Sebastian stood back to watch the scene, waiting to see the earl's reaction._

_The boy would have slapped anyone who did this two and a half years ago._

"_Dominick…"__ sure enough, a warning growl spilled from the Earl's lips nearly two seconds after the __two year old took the cup._

_The raven-haired boy shook his head._

"_Mine."_

_Ciel was about to reprimand his heir, when the child's brows furrowed._

"_Where!"_

_Shaking the cup, the boy put the cup up to his eyes and giving the empty piece of China the darkest look he could muster._

"_Where!"_

_Both butler and master were silent as they watched their young child become more and more frustrated at the cup's lack of tea._

"_SEBBAIN! WHERE!"_

_Tilting the cup on a new angle, the boy stared into it, seeming to think that the new view would reveal what he was searching for._

_Ciel was silent as he watched the boy._

_Suddenly, the little boy flung the cup across the room with a loud "MMPH!"_

_It hit Sebastian squarely in the face._

_The room was deadly quiet._

_Then, there was a soft giggle._

_Sebastian blinked a few times before he took in what he was seeing._

_The soft giggle quickly evolved into tumultuous laughter._

_Ciel Phantomhive was in full blown hysterics over something as small as his butler being hit with a teacup._

_It was somewhat…unsettling._

_Dominick looked up at Ciel, before he too started to laugh. _

_To Ciel, seeing his butler being hit with a teacup by his son was absolutely hilarious._

_To Dominick, seeing his Papa laugh was hilarious._

_To Sebastian, They were both idiots._

* * *

The rain was beating the window with such force it caused the glass to shake.

"Hey, Hannah…what will you do after this?"

Alois's gaze was fixed on the floor as he spoke, pale hand's gripping the pale sheets of his bed.

The maid caressed the blond man's cheek tenderly, a soft smile on her face.

Alois closed his eyes and leaned into the demon's gentle touch.

"I'm going to eat your soul…and you will return to Luka once again."

The blond nodded absentmindedly before re-opening his eyes.

"What about Claude? Why…did you keep him here?"

The earl's eyes were glazed over as he watched the woman, clearly searching for any lies she may come up with…being a demon and all.

The icy blue eyes of the maid softened at the man's meek attempts to see through her.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the small man, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"He is, as I have told you before, part of the plan."

The sheer simplicity of the demon's words could have lulled Alois to sleep…they felt…somehow safe.

Smiling, the blond pushed the maid off of him and raised himself off of the edge of his bed before wrapping his arms around himself and turning away from the demon.

He shivered as he clutched at himself.

The image of Luka flashed before the blond's eyes, causing him to tighten the grip he had around himself.

Another of Luka lying dead on the ground before him nearly tore a cry of anguish from his throat.

He had been with Luka.

Even if had only been brief, it made coming back even harder.

It was like re-living his little brother's death.

He was re-living that hell…only this time, it was really was Ciel Phantomhive's fault.

* * *

Elizabeth exhaled heavily as she laid in bed, feeling somewhat perturbed by the weather.

The rain was pounding the mansion in heavy, dark sheets, and frankly, came off as quite daunting.

She shivered and wrapped herself in the blankets.

She shuddered to think what it would be like to travel in this weather…

She smiled to herself.

She was definitely lucky to have obtained such a caring, compassionate fiancé.

The blonde girl snuggled herself deeper into the blankets and began to try and fall asleep.

* * *

_Everything was black. _

_It was impossible to see anything, even if one were to squint. _

_Crimson eyes shot open, one accompanied by the ever present contract that obscured the left pupil._

_Fear was evident in the boy's eyes, but there was also harsh determination._

_A soft sound met the boy's ears._

_The sound neared, getting closer and closer._

_Then, it stopped. _

_The young demon felt a prickle of horror shoot up his spine as he met the eyes of the creature making the sound._

_They were as dark a crimson as his own…only…these eyes were alight with amusement. _

_The lord mentally exhaled when he caught site of the look of amusement in the crimson eyes he was faced with._

"_Sebastian, why do you insist on playing these juvenile games with me? Do you find some sort of sick enjoyment in them?"_

_The eyes only neared, looking down on him. _

_Ciel felt something touch his neck._

_He jumped and slapped at the back of his neck, aiming for whatever was touching him without his given consent._

_His hand fell upon nothing but his own flesh._

_The boy froze. He had not expected that. _

_This was different from usual, and it frightened the young earl._

_He turned his head to see what was behind him, and his eyes found nothing._

_The lord growled, and turned his head back to the eyes that were still locked onto him._

"_So? You have yet to answer me, Demon."_

_The obscured figure chuckled lightly._

"_How can I answer a question that is neither directed at me or meant form me, Papa?"_

_At these words, Ciel's entire body froze once again, realization dawning on him._

"_Dominick.__"_

_The red eyes flashed instantaneously to there normal, azure blue upon hearing the name and the figure suddenly lit up, almost as if the lights had suddenly shot to life._

_The Earl's heart skipped a beat as he looked upon his son._

_He was the spitting image of Sebastian, right down to the few loose strands of hair that fell into his face._

_The other demon smiled, tilting his head the same way he had when he was a baby._

"_What's the matter, Papa? Cat got your tongue?" _

_Ciel felt a sudden stabbing pain in his back and fell to his knees. _

_Dominick began to laugh uproariously as he watched the Lord struggle and gasp in pain._

_Ciel growled, only to have blood fill up his mouth, causing him to choke._

_He didn't understand what was going on._

"_Papa, its time to wake up now. You don't want to die like this do you? In a dream? Like a sickly child? That would be pathetic, even I must admit."_

_Ciel gasped for breath and began to scratch at his throat, trying desperately to open a hole in his flesh to breath. _

_He didn't understand._

_He was a demon for god sakes! He shouldn't be experiencing this!_

_There was a cold chill on the back of his neck, and Ciel began to thrash around._

_He felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice whispered in his ear._

"_H__ere, Bocchan. Let me help you."_

_Ciel began to cough, blood pouring out of his mouth and down his chest._

_Immediately, there was something cold and hard pressed against the Phantomhive's lord's neck._

_He froze, even though he couldn't breath. _

_The object began to slid across his neck, just above his fingers, leaving a deep trail of immense agony in it's wake._

_Ciel would have screamed if he could, but due to the blood in his mouth, he was incapable of even that._

_There was a sudden jerk of the object, and Ciel felt the pressure of the blood in his mouth disappear, only to be replaced with searing agony._

_Ciel's head fell back, and his neck split._

* * *

"SEBASTIAN!"

The earl shot straight up and fell to the floor, taking the deep indigo covers with him.

Ciel had barely touched the ground for a split second, before Sebastian was at his side.

"Bocchan, what ails you?"

The Teenager shook his head, feeling embarrassed he had fallen into such a state in front of his butler.

"Never you mind. What's the time?"

Upon hearing the lord's words, the demon stood up and brushed himself off, letting the now crumpled comforter lay on the floor in an un-elegant style.

The demon sighed before pulling out the simple pocket watch he carried with him everywhere, snapping it open to glance at the hands.

"It's 4:48 am, Bocchan."

Ciel turned his back to the butler.

"Then we shall be leaving ahead of schedule."

The demon nodded slowly, a few thoughts jumping to mind.

"Bocchan, wasn't our aim to retrieve Lady Elizabeth? Why are you-."

"SILENCE! HOW DARE YOU, A MERE BUTLER QUESTION YOUR MASTER!"

The smaller demon spun around to glare lividly at the elder before him.

Sebastian was amused.

His master was afraid of something.

Whatever it was, it was causing his Bocchan great distress, and that simply would not do.

The raven-haired butler nodded, keeping silent.

Ciel continued to glare at the butler for a moment before giving a soft huff and turning on his heel.

He strode towards the window, seemingly transfixed with the rain, which was still pouring down in copious amounts.

Sebastian followed the earl with his eyes, feeling a soft wave of interest coming over him.

"Oi…Sebastian…what happens when a demon child reaches maturity…"

His interest dissipated, leaving the butler cold.

Was this what Ciel was worrying about?

About Dominick?

The tall demon remained silent, obeying, yet disobeying his orders all at once.

Ciel spoke again, only this time, he did so much more softly.

"What will happen when Dominick is fully grown…"

The butler walked forward and took one arm of the lord's old, yet still somehow appealing, white nightshirt and pulled it up.

The azure eyed demon raised his arms to help the demon remove the article on clothing.

This was the ritual.

Once off, the article was dropped onto the floor, joining the covers in the barrage of discarded fabric.

Ciel stiffened as Sebastian fell to his knees in front of him.

One of the demons' gloved hands ran a finger over the messy scar that resided on the boy's abdomen.

Ciel shivered, the contrast of silk on skin was amazing.

But, as soon as it was there, it was gone.

Ciel looked down, and was met by a pair of garnet eyes.

The lord never broke eye contact with the butler as he used his mouth to remove one of his silken gloves.

Once it too joined its fellow ivory garments on the floor, one of the butler's fingers ran over the scar, breaking eye contact with the lord above him to watch what was happening on the boy's body with interest.

Ciel cringed slightly as he felt the scar begin to pulse and contract.

Sebastian began to trace small, swirling shapes around the ruined piece of flesh, as he remembered the day it had taken refuge there, on the boy's abdomen.

* * *

"_SEBASTIAN!" _

_The demon stood off and watched his master writhe in agony on the ground before him._

"_I-I'M GOING TO DIE! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DIRTY FUCKING BASTARD!"_

_The butler remained un-phased by all the words flying from the boy's 16-year-old mouth._

"_You are going to have to deal with this yourself, Bocchan. I cannot help you in anyway." _

_The demon smiled sweetly before stretching his arms and getting ready for the next long hours that were surely going to follow. _

_The young demon arched his back and screamed again, the sound reverberating around the cold stone._

_Sebastian only sighed._

_The Saxe-haired boy continued to shriek. _

_It continued for hours. _

_26 to be exact, not that the butler was counting._

_It took 25 before the butler cracked._

_Ciel's voice had begun to break and his throat was cracked and bleeding, and if it hadn't have been Ciel, Sebastian may have enjoyed watching this scene._

_But, for some reason, the butler began to feel sympathetic for the boy before him, and pulled a shiny, metal object from his waist coat and played with it between his fingers. _

_There was a sharp screeching sound and the object was thrown across the floor, stopping to land perfectly in front of the breaking earl._

_Ciel clutched at himself, but reached with every bit of strength he could muster, his clammy hand closing around the hilt of the object. _

_It was a knife. Nothing special, just a simple, plain old butter knife._

_Realization dawned in Ciel's distraught eyes, and Sebastian smiled, knowing Ciel knew EXACTLY what to do._

_As the boy moved his arm so he could position himself properly, Sebastian began to mutter a nursery rhyme under his breath with morbid glee._

_There was a loud squelching noise, followed by a tear and a scream just as the butler finished the rhyme._

"_A__ll the kings horses and all the kings men, couldn't put Humpty-Dumpty back together again."_

* * *

The scar twisted and morphed, but returned to normal as the butler removed his fingertips.

Before the Lord could say anything, or stop him, Sebastian was on his feet.

"You are weak. If you are worrying about a demon child instead of your "fiancée's" well being, I am almost justified when I say she would be better off here than around, or Lucius forbid, married to someone such as you."

Ciel was confused.

Shocked and confused.

He had not expected his butler to say something demeaning, let alone about his ability to protect ex-fiancée.

Ciel didn't even realize what he was doing as he lunged for the demon before him, not caring he was nude, or even that the demon he was launching himself at could easily destroy him.

He was inches away from the butler, when he was caught in the man's vice-like grip.

Okay, now he was REALLY confused.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Sebastian ignored the younger demons protests and held him closer.

At this, Ciel's entire body began to heat up.

Sure, Sebastian had held him…but that was during sex…and frankly, this was much, MUCH different than that.

"S-Sebastian…"

Then, as soon as it had began, the embrace ended and the raven haired man stood back, looking at his hands quizzically.

"S-S-SEBASTIAN! What exactly do you think you were doing!"

The one in question looked at Ciel, and smiled.

"I was testing a theory."

_**SMACK**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Effervescent Gold and a Demon's Decision**

* * *

_"Your pathetic. Your weak…your nothing."_

_He curled up, wrapping himself into the fetal position as the dark hands clawed at him._

_"Look at you now. You can't even stand up and face your fate with dignity."_

_Still, he made no noise. _

_They would not tear a response from him in these conditions. _

_He DID have dignity, but ALL of his dignity had been torn from him years ago, during all the years he had been trapped here with these voices and hands._

_Upon this thought, the hands froze and slithered back into the darkness. _

_A bead of sweat slid down his face as he tried to ignore the sounds the hands circling him in a wide, disoriented circle._

_He began to twitch as the cuts on his body widened to allow them to be penetrated by the heavy air._

_There scuttling stopped, signaling that the next phase was starting._

_The silence was marred by the loud, clicking of heels upon the ground, or ceiling, or wall, as he had lost any sense of direction or gravity long ago._

_His eyes had lost their ability to see, and it seemed only his ears were working in this permanent darkness._

_A smooth, warm object of some sort ran across his face, but he didn't flinch._

_He had experienced this, blind and weak, numerous times before._

_"So?"_

_The deep, previously magnified voice he had heard so many times was closer than he had previously experienced._

_"Oh dear. It seems you are resisting again?"_

_Red lit up the space in front of him, causing him to finally cry out as his eyes burned. _

_The clicking of nails on the floor stopped beside his ear, making him reach up and clasp his ears, his best defense against the noises around him while his entire body was scorched with pain._

_His body began to burn along with his eyes, and he whimpered._

_Suddenly, his hands broke out into searing agony, making him rip them from his head._

_Even as he laid on the floor, hands burning, he had only one thought running through his head._

_'I'm doing this…for Luka.'_

_A scorching hot hand grasped him by the hair and pulled him up to his knees._

_A soft, wet object ran up his cheek, making him shiver, but keep his mouth firmly shut._

_"Aww, how…absolutely pathetic. All this, just to save one measly, half devoured soul?"_

_The hand jerked him by the hair again, before letting him go, and fall to the floor with a loud thud._

_"You truly are of no appeal to me in this stasis. I find you absolutely disgusting, you filthy wretch. You suffer like this, but for what? Not for redemption, not for revenge, but for love?"_

_He received a sharp kick, which probably ended up breaking his remaining ribs._

_He tried to stay as silent as possible as he heard the feet turn and stalk away._

_He knew better, but what he did next was pure stupidity, brought on by the suffering he had endured._

_"C-Ciel…"_

_The movement stopped._

_"What did you say?"_

_The next words were ones that sealed the end._

_"I…I need…t-to dest-troy C-Ciel Pha-Phantomhi-hive."_

_The red vanished and everything became darkness once again._

_There was a dark chuckle, before he was pulled by his hair to his knees again._

_Moist air blew into his ear as the words came._

_"Then…Let us begin."_

* * *

_"Elizabeth, would you be interested in joining me for breakfast?" _

The voice of her betrothed made Elizabeth squeak in surprise, and turn to the door, giving the blond man a full few or her breasts.

She flushed bright red, and ran to the curtain by the window.

Alois himself was shocked, and disturbed by what he had just witnessed.

But…strangely intrigued.

They had been small compared to Hannah's…but…they were much lighter and didn't look like they caused the young blonde any pain like Hannah's did.

It made Elizabeth turn bright scarlet as she noticed how he fiancé's face had become a light pink and looked like he was deep in thought.

"Umm…I…I would greatly enjoy that. T-thank-you for the invitation, Earl Trancy…But…ummm could I…Err…"

Alois shook his head before smiling at the naked girl who was currently hiding behind the curtains.

"I apologize profusely for my lewd behavior Elizabeth. I will leave immediately."

He abruptly turned on his heel and made for the door.

As he was about to close the door, he called over his shoulder.

"I shall send Hannah to assist you in anything you may need."

The ringlet-ridden girl blushed.

"T-Thank-you, Earl Trancy."

Alois began to laugh as he walked down the corridor, realizing he had just soiled Ciel's Fiancée…even if it was only in the slightest bit, he still had sullied the girl.

He could barely steady himself as his laughter shook his entire body.

His hair fell into his face in messy disarray, and he just laughed.

He continued to just laugh and laugh he actually fell to his knees.

His final act was pulling together just as he had hoped.

He was one step closer to destroying Ciel Phantomhive.

Elizabeth was mortified.

She had just let he fiancé see her naked.

She had just committed a vulgar act, and in doing so, she had disgraced her deceased family.

She, the last remaining Middleford, had been seen like a harlot would be seen.

The blonde squealed again before burying her face in her hands and sinking to the floor behind the curtain.

She would have cried, but she was not the same Elizabeth she had been when she was 12.

This Elizabeth had learned to hold her tongue, and in turn, locked that little girl away deep within her.

Elizabeth Middleford was a woman now.

She was no longer a child, and a woman does not cry over being seen naked.

She stood, regaining her composure.

The white nightgown she had taken off only seconds before Alois had come in was laying on the soft duvet.

She straightened up and walked to the wardrobe across from her.

Upon opening the doors, she was shocked.

Not only was it full of her clothes from the Middleford family home, but it also was full of brand new, top-end dresses.

She was dumbstruck.

There was a knock on the door, signaling Hannah had arrived.

Elizabeth was silent for a month before she could finally come to her senses.

"Enter."

She called to Hannah, before she let herself indulge in the beautiful clothes she had, and the wonderful fiancé she possessed.

* * *

His laughter had stopped recently, and as he made his way towards the dining hall, Alois passed the room he had had Claude designate to Ciel and his butler.

"_Uhh, Sebastian…"_

Alois froze on the spot.

Was he hearing…what he though he was hearing?

"_Bocchan. You are…more passionate than usual."_

Alois knew that he would give himself away if he moved, due to the demon's annoyingly sensitive hearing.

There was a sharp yelp.

Alois felt himself flush.

"_S-shut up, Demon."_

Alois couldn't take it, so he bolted.

It wasn't that he was afraid, or embarrassed…he was angry.

He couldn't stand the idea that Ciel had absolutely everything he wanted…it was infuriating.

This travesty of his own life would NOT be tolerated.

Not in the slightest.

No, this...this meant war.

* * *

"So, Bocchan? How do you plan to get through to Elizabeth?"

Ciel rolled onto his side, wincing at the pain that shot through his body.

"I will not repeat myself, Sebastian. **Shut-up**."

The butler looked over his shoulder at the pained demon, smiling in a sadistic manner.

Their relationship was unique.

Take, and be taken from.

It was all a game…purely a game of sadistic pleasure.

A game they had been playing from the first time they had met, and matured from the first moment they had fornicated.

"Sebastian."

The demon in question smiled at the boy's back, which he still refused to move.

"Yes, Bocchan?"

There was silence in the room, and Sebastian noticed the lord was squirming in a manner anyone would have deemed to seem uncomfortable.

"…We are leaving tonight. With…or without Elizabeth."

Sebastian was taken aback.

This was very unlike Ciel to give up so easily.

Ciel had obviously sensed the emotions that were pouring from the older demon, snarling like a cornered animal.

"Oh, shut-up. I have more important things to do that don't involve rescuing a woman who obviously does not wish to be rescued…I have other…priorities now."

Both demons were tense now.

Sebastian knew exactly what Ciel meant by "other priorities".

Ciel knew exactly what Sebastian's response would be.

It annoyed them both to no ends.

They were both so…

"Predictable."

Both voices spoke the single most useless word they had uttered in relevence to each other, making the owners smirk.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

The hall looked beautiful, decorated in a wide array of colors.

Effervescent gold's and silvers, shining purples that melded into azure blue.

Cheerful yellows and pinks, as well as just the slightest contours of darker colors, such as black, raven blue and deep greens

It had Ciel snorting.

It reminded him of the day Lizzie had decorated the mansion and had all of the servants dressed up in frilly, sickeningly cute costumes.

The memory made the boy feel a slight tingle of remorse in his stomach, which he promptly brushed off.

Now was not the time.

Sebastian too, had snorted upon entering the room.

Only, he was snorting in disgust.

It was sickening.

To think that the Trancy had put this much effort into luring Elizabeth into a false sense of security was appalling.

Yet, the worst part was that the girl would most likely fall for it.

"Ahh, Ciel!"

Both demons were pulled from there thoughts by the sound of Alois' voice.

They turned, and were greeted by the sight of the Trancy Lord and Elizabeth.

Ciel growled under his breath.

The girl was smiling as she held onto the Trancy's arm.

_'She does look beautiful though…'_ Ciel thought.

Indeed she did, as she was wearing a beautiful cornflower blue gown of what seemed to be satin and chiffon.

It exposed the right amount of skin on her shoulders to be appealing, but not enough to be considered revealing.

The way the dress trailed ever so slightly on the floor behind her also added to the appeal of the dress.

Her hair was done up in a style Ciel had never seen on her before, and it nearly had him doubled over.

It was done the same way as his mother had done her hair in the photogrphs he had of her, up in the back, down behind her ears and the lightest piece falling into her face.

Had she not been blonde, it wouldn't have caused Ciel so much pain.

He began to lose his balance, but was steadied by Sebastian, who spoke to try and bring the room some breathable air.

"So, Earl Trancy, Shall we begin?"


	11. Chapter 11

_***Tentatively Pokes head out* **_

_**Hehe, so before you kill me, please remember violence does not solve anything, especially when it is towards the writer of this fic! **_

_**Okay, so a little explaination for why I have been so obviously neglecting you...**_

_**Well, My laptop went kaput. Boom.. Gone. It's history. So, after much pleading, I received a lovely shiny one that seemed perfect. It was, save the fact I had no word processing program. I needed a beautiful program.**_

_**Especially with what I have planned for all of you lovely readers who are probably ready to rip my fingers off. I promise that you will be rewarded for not taking away any of my anatomy. **_

–

_My fingers twitched. His neck looked so inviting, so weak._

_What had happened to the strong willed child I had made a contract with years ago? _

_Where had he hidden?_

_Part of me wanted to reach out and curl my fingers around that pale neck, squeezing until all of the life fled from his body. _

_No. _

_Not his body, that creature he was clinging to in that revoltingly loving manner._

_What the **fuck** was going on?_

"_Bocchan, this is not supposed to happen. I never should have allowed you to carry it to term."_

_The words sounded dry as they left my lips. _

_Was that my voice?_

_His eyes were no longer their deep azure. They had become the deepest shade of scarlet, the same color that was covering his body, the ground, and that thing he was obviously protecting from me._

"_I refuse to let you take him from me." _

_I let out a low growl._

_How dare he._

_How dare he treat me as inferior. I had just as much, if not even more, of a right to decide the fate of that beast. _

_The blood on his hands stained the already crumpled and sticky mass of flesh. _

"_Bocchan. You have to understand,"_

_My voice faltered momentarily as I realized what I was about to say._

"_That thing is not **our** a child. It is a monster, a half breed. It is unstable."_

_His eyes narrowed as he gazed at the small being. Ciel's eyes were soft. There was no way this boy could survive the ordeal that would come with keeping a halfling. Any Demon in this situation would have already dispatched the both of them. So what was keeping me from doing it now?_

_His hands were shaking as he reached up to brush some vernix from the small being's closed eyes. He had lost a lot of blood, despite being a demon, and it was showing._

_I have never seen him like this, so weak, bloody and venerable, yet still burning with the fire that made up what was left of his humanity._

_It was so damn infuriating to think that even though he was a demon,** he was still so fucking human**._

_I can only sigh. He would be harder to convince him that what he was committing to was utterly insane._

_Ciel's voice was what made me look up. _

"_I did not wish for you, my son."_

_The words, coming out of the mouth of anyone else, would have been seen as a denouncement upon one's bastard son, but not from Ciel. No, it seemed more like he was welcoming the boy into this cursed, filthy world with loving arms. _

_Tiny eyes opened, revealing the deep azure iris'._

_Ciel's eyes._

_I was even taken aback at that moment._

_They were pure, totally unmarred by any and all things dirty. _

_Except for one thing. _

_His soul was black. _

_Dear god, it wasn't just black, it was darker than black. _

_I felt a pang of nausea. Part of me wanted to keel over and scream, whilst the other wanted to rip that damned thing from the pure boy I possessed before it was too late._

_This creature, it was part of my true self, wasn't it?_

_It was that part of me I had locked away when **that** happened, the part that made me ache and hate myself for nearly a century. That part that made me ask myself why I was breathing back then, in loneliness and pain I had locked him away and curled up in the dark._

_Until Bocchan called me out._

_This thing was going to do the same to him._

_I couldn't let it live._

_I refused to let that **thing** dirty my pure creation. I had spent years shaping him, and I'll be damned if I lost him again. If I could save one soul, I could break another._

_I turned to the boy, his eyes scarlet again as he looked up at me. _

"_Why are you hesitating, Sebastian?_

–

Sebastian couldn't imagine what the other man was thinking?

His eyes flitted over the teenager's face as he struggled to regain his composure. The boy had very little control when it came to his fury.

Today was no exception.

Alois' light eyes narrowed playfully as he wrapped his arm possessively around Lizzy's waist, pulling her to his side with a wide, adulterous smile.

Ciel was tense, feeling as though he could have taken absolutely anything, including Sebastian, and hurled it at the older man across from him.

The blond man looked over his shoulder Claude.

He stood passively at the side of the room, all the while eying up the situation. His hungry expression was, as usual, directed at Ciel.

Alois felt a flurry of emotion's flying around his mind. He tightened his grip on Elizabeth, making her shift on her feet before looking up at him.

"So, Ciel...please, do explain to my betrothed and I why you are here. I'm sure she would love to hear why you are so doggedly pursuing her."

Ciel moved forward, a guttural growl emanating from his person. The other man had become rather desperate hadn't he? Had the Lord's self indulgence become so great that it was now spilling over the edge of its own borders and invading that of others?

"I am going to say one thing before I begin. I will say it once, and only once, and that is that is that I am sorry. Lizzy, I do not know what has made you side with Trancy, but if it on the subject of Dominick, then I apologize for not informing you."

The air in the room seemed to thicken at the mention of the little boy's name, and even Claude was beginning to show vague interest.

"I will do as you say after this. Should you order me to leave, I will depart from here and not bother you again, but, be warned. I will not be able to help you if you choose Alois Trancy."

Sebastian felt himself heat up with both anger and disgust. Ciel was giving up. He was going to just leave and allow Alois to win. Sure, he himself happily agreed with his master's decision to leave the girl, but it was under these circumstances that he would feel this rage he was currently containing bubble up to the surface and threaten to break through. He had become prone to losing his temper as of late. Perhaps it was from the agonizing lack of a full meal, maybe it was his master's lack of resolve, but whatever it was, it was unwelcome. What he did next might have been despicably human, but he refused to stay in the presence of the three demons with these emotions running rampant inside him. He turned on his heel and stalked to the doors that would grant him solstice from this insanity. He felt eyes on him, but he didn't care. He was allowed to show brief glimpses into his own diminishing humanity once and a while.

Ciel knew the butler should have been reprimanded for his behavior, but just for today he would allow it. Alois let a smile slid onto his face, whilst Elizabeth had moved closer to the Earl, her hands clasped over her chest whilst she mulled over what had been said. Her heart was beating frantically.

Who was Dominick?

Was he responsible for the falling out with her cousin?

Claude moved from his position at the side of the room to stand beside his master, his previous look of curiosity now replaced by his usual stoic mask. Elizabeth cleared her throat, making Sebastian freeze with his hand on the doorknob and Ciel to turn his heated gaze towards his ex-betrothed.

"I wish for you to leave. Leave me and my fiance in peace. You may write to my fiance regarding any of your concerns related to our previous involvement, but other than that, I wish for you to go home and allow me to live my life with Lord Trancy."

She bit her bottom lip, letting her words sink in as she tried to find a suitable dismissal.

"I will pray for you, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel looked at the girl in amazement. Agonizing amazement. She had grown up, and she would not need him anymore.

The demon noble nodded curtly before taking his leave.

For the first time in his life, Ciel Phantomhive felt as though he was caught in a situation in which not even his butler could not save him.

–

_I refused to look at him. We had gone for a good three days without a word to each other, and it seemed that this trend was planning on continuing for the duration of their journey home. The small boy currently wrapped in the 16 year old's arms was wide awake, gazing up at him with a look of pure worship. I watched him as he purred softly at the child while we walked through the thick snow, their eyes never leaving each others. He obviously felt strangely when he looked into the baby's eyes. I knew I did, but I was not as intrigued as he. There was something in those eyes that he couldn't name, but it was drawing him in. I more than one word to describe exactly what that something was, but I dared not say it out loud. That would set it in stone. I couldn't escape the reality of the situation if I spoke it aloud. The child obviously reminded him of me. Hell, the beast was my damned Carbon-Copy. The dark locks, narrow eyes and porcelain skin ,everything about the boy screamed demon. _

_Wind howled around the us as we continued our trek through the heavy snow storm that refused to die down. We had arrived at that place, my home, lair,"Special Place", whatever you called it, in early spring, and had only left two weeks ago, in late December. I had tried to convince him to leave in October, but that had resulted in nothing but a shrug and a cluck of disapproval. It seemed, however, now that the thing was now nearly 6 months old, the teenager had decided that they could finally leave. I had no idea how Ciel planned to keep the parasite from freezing, but I was pretty sure that once the other slept, he would formulate some stupidly simple, yet infuriatingly effective, way to keep the creature safe. _

_I had called him lazy more than once since his transformation, as a demon who slept was just that. Lazy._

_But ,it didn't matter much. Ciel was gayly playing this game with me. It kept us both in touch with Ciel's, if not even my own, humanity. It allowed us to grasp that tiny strip of the past that was our old existence._

_The time when he was happy to speak freely of his own imminent death. Back when I was happy to follow him about his daily life, much like a dog waiting patiently for its eventual reward. _

_No, now neither of us had our deepest desires to keep us going. We had nothing to look forward to. Nothing to work towards. Nothing keeping us from letting our masks slip and letting our true selves slither out._

"_Sebastian, I want to sleep." _

_I was silent. I would not drop my guard. His lack of apathy was gnawing away at me. Order me to do it. Treat me like a dog. In our old life, I would have turned and picked the boy up before speeding forward in search of somewhere for him to rest. _

_Not anymore. _

_I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking, his footsteps never failing to fall two behind my own. _

_I could feel him forcing his body to become sluggish,his attempts at making me find somewhere for him to sleep without issuing it as an order. _

_Then, the thought hit me._

_This would be my chance. I could finally deal with my mistake. _

_Ciel wouldn't forgive me for a few millenia, but he would get over it eventually. He made toys, did he not? So why shouldn't he know the mechanics behind the life of a toy? _

_A child receives it, they are enamored with the new toy, and play with it everyday, but, one day, they grow bored of it and discard that toy __for something better, newer, shinier.__ Hell, they may even break it. Ciel was still a child, so these rules still applied to him, did they not? _

_I was just speeding up the process._

–

_**D: SEBASTIAN! Cut that out! God damn it, your ruining the happy bonding! You gotta bond with your son some time, do you not?**_

_**So, next chapter will mostly consist of filler-mania, but trust me, it should explain a few things. I will try and go into more Demonology, and hopefully everyone will be happy.**_


End file.
